Shopkins: Shop N' Seek
}} Shopkins: Shop N' Seek was a game developed by Blipd, LLC available on mobile platforms coinciding with the Shopkins franchise that launched on November 25, 2019 on iOS and Android. It is an augmented reality platformer-style game. It was a free app, though prior to December 22, 2019, it cost $2.99 USD. In-app purchases can also be expected. As of May 2021, the app is no longer available for download, but the app remains available on stores if the user had previously downloaded it. It is possible to run the game on Android emulators using these files. Official Description An augmented reality experience featuring your favourite Shopkins! This augmented reality game will grip and maintain users with the unpredictability of which Shopkins the user will find, ability to interact with Shoppies, the fun of making Shopkins dance and play in the real world, and the opportunity of exploring the different virtual worlds in which SHOPKINS SHOP N’ SEEK resides. iTunes Description FIND! COLLECT! PLAY! The FIRST mobile Augmented Reality (AR) game featuring “virtual unboxing” of collectable Shopkins characters. Shopkins: Shop n’ Seek is a new AR experience where you can make Shopkins digitally appear in the real world! Follow your Shoppie through the magical door that connects your real world to the whimsical lands full of Shopkin surprises. Begin your adventure collecting Shopkins wherever you are! FIND – Walk around with your Shoppie on a fun journey to virtually unbox the Shopkins hidden in magical blue boxes around the world. COLLECT – The Shopkins you’ve unboxed are then stored in your Toybox. See your shelves fill up with your favorite characters. Use the hints to guess which Shopkins are missing. PLAY – Once you have collected your Shopkins, you can play with them whenever you want in AR! You can make them dance, jump, spin, bounce, fly, and more within your world! Take pictures to share with your friends and family! Level up by gaining experience points as you travel through the Shopkins world and receive coins to unlock your favorite Shoppies to join you in your adventures! Shopkins Shop n’ Seek requires a connection to play and cannot be played offline. Compatibility is not guaranteed for devices without GPS capabilities or devices that have Location Services disabled. Some in-game features and content may require these services to be enabled. Updates September 26, 2019 Launch of game and all features. October 3, 2019 Bug fixes. November 20, 2019 Bug fixes and performance improvements. December 12, 2019 We’ve added some more Shopkins characters and made our game a little more sparkly for the holidays! -10 NEW Shopkins characters are available to find! -Added some extra sparkle throughout! -Fixed a few issues and squashed a few bugs January 23, 2020 We’ve added even MORE Shopkins characters and fixed a few issues we found. -25 MORE Shopkins characters are available to find! There are now over 100 Shopkins available in the app! -Fixed issue for people using the app on the iPad Pro Gameplay The player enters a world full of Shopkins. Once loaded, you can walk through the magic door with your Shoppie friend. The player must find gifts and coins scattered throughout the world. The gifts will contain a Shopkin inside. Once you've found your gits, you can play with your Shopkins wherever you are. Throughout the game, the player will level up and unlock even more Shoppies friends. Models Trivia *The TV commercial for the game uses footage from Check it Out, only with Xanthe Huynh dubbing over Apple Blossom's lines. Despite this, the stock audio footage in the ad uses Kate Murphy's laugh. *Chloe Flower makes her second appearance, after Going Bananas!. *Apple Blossom has a new look, consisting of an updated worm and the addition of seeds. This version of her also appears in Look Within. *The Shopkins still have their old voices from before Series 4. *The Shopkins from Season 7, Season 8, and Season 9 do not appear, as well as the Shopkins from Season 10, Season 11, and Season 12. *Any two Shopkins can be Mixed in this game. *All of the Mixes consist of switched body parts of the two Shopkins, while the Murps (with the only difference being color) look similar to Bonetta Cupcake. *The Season 5 and 6 Maxes make their debut. *The codes contained in the instruction booklets of the Season 5 and 6 toy sets unlock moving image cards and secret levels in the game. *In the prototype image as seen in the Season 5 instruction booklet, many things appeared to be different. For example, the coin counter has a slightly different design, and there appeared to be a cheese item. The level design looked like it took place at the Small Mart, with some boxes with the Shopkin logo. Also, the characters were simply static images, and did not have any animations until the final release. *When playing as Peppa-Mint, only the Wild Style version is technically playable, thanks to her original version never showing. *On December 18, 2015, MooseTube Squad posted a video of "Scott the Human" playing the game. The video is no longer available. *The Small Mart appears from time to time in the background of levels, despite the Shopkins destroying it. Errors *Some of the official artwork of some Shopkins are seen having a different poses or having some mistakes. **The Breakfast Max's and some of Polly Parsley's Mixes right leg are seen on the same direction as the left one. **All Bakery members have missing flames. **Marty Party Hat's pom-pom is depicted as blue instead of pink, similar to her prototype artwork. **Toastie Bread's butter is on the wrong side. **The piece on Lippy Lips' head is red instead of pink while playing a level. However it is pink on her card. **When Peppa-Mint blinks, her eyelids are teal rather than green. **Cherie Tomatoe's feet are shorter than they were in the official artwork. **The sides of Polly Parsley's head uses the purple coloration of her static art, rather than the medium purple of her show and toy design. **The Small Mart card is missing the words "Small Mart" on it in the English version of the game. *Despite being a prequel to Shopkins: Adventures!, it has various canon issues, such as characters that met for the first time in the episode already meeting in-game. Bugs/Glitches *The game has a high rate of crashing. *Sometimes, a Mix will de-Mix into a Shopkin of a team of one of the Shopkins in the Mix that was not part of the Mix in the first place. *Sometimes in the last Level when you have a Mix and you tap Apple Blossom a few times, the game crashes. **This can rarely happen with a Max too. *Rarely, the Moose Toys logo will appear and freeze. *Sometimes, the player can have two of the same Shopkin in their collection. This can happen if the player has the Shopkin from an earlier level, and then select the same one in a later level. The player can even Mix them, but it simply just puts a bigger version of said Shopkin on the screen. *If you unlock 3 stars on Level 6 or Level 7, the game will crash and will continue to crash upon entering the level select screen, making it impossible to unlock all the cards. The game will only become playable if the data is erased. *Game textures have a tendency to corrupt, leaving dark squares where descriptors should be. *The game sometimes crashes when you unlock a secret level on the 1.1 update. *As of the 1.0.2 update, it tends to constantly lag on most devices. *The game's main font is not compatible with Japanese, Korean, or Arabic, and no substitute font or coding exists to properly format the text in their places. As a result, some text will be formatted incorrectly or disappear entirely when set to those languages. Gallery Unused Content Works Cited *“Carlin West Agency, Blipd Launch Shopkins: Shop N' Seek App • The Toy Book.” The Toy Book, 15 Feb. 2019, https://toybook.com/carlin-west-agency-blipd-launch-shopkins-shop-n-seek-app/. External Links *Official Facebook page Category:Apps Category:Video games